


Коробка со стихами

by Reya_Dawnbringer



Series: Коробка со стихами [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Crack, Idiots in Love, M/M, Poetry, Work In Progress
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reya_Dawnbringer/pseuds/Reya_Dawnbringer
Summary: Мелкие стихотворные формы и драбблики по мотивам известных песен, стихов и фильмов, которые в моем исполнении так или иначе относятся к фандому Good Omens. Кое-где будут попадаться гитарные аккорды.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Коробка со стихами [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922398
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. У каждого ангела запах особый

**Author's Note:**

> 1) У каждого ангела запах особый (переделка Джанни Родари)  
> 2) Я спросил у фикуса (переделка песни "Я спросил у ясеня" из к/ф "Ирония Судьбы")

***  
У каждого ангела запах особый -  
Сандальфон пахнет порядком и злобой.  
От Уриила несет айкидо,  
Памятью в дырочки, как решето.  
Новой кроссовкой и райскою силой  
Благоухает от Гавриила.  
А Михаил задает раю тон:  
Пахнет, как хамелеон и смартфон.  
Ноткой лукавства и старого эля  
Тянет от лавочки Азирафеля  
(Кроули-змеюка и тут отличился,  
Запах подделывать свой научился).  
Падшие ангелы пахнут обидой,  
И пофигизмом, но только для вида.  
Дохлой селедкой со всех сторон  
Благоухает бедняга-Дагон.  
Эрики пахнут дешевым парфюмом,  
И авокадо, и мелким изюмом.  
Краны в Аду хмурый Хастур меняет,  
И туалетом немножко воняет.  
Принтером, кофе и бюрократией  
Веет у Вельз на её предприятии.  
Серой, железом огнем и золой  
Пахнет в темницах над Сатаной.  
А толстячок (страж-привратник из ада)  
В ванне не хочет купаться: "Не на-а-а-до!"  
Бегает, словно последний мудак.

Непостижимость не пахнет никак.


	2. Я спросил у фикуса

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Перепевка песни "Я спросил у ясеня" из кинофильма "Ирония Судьбы".

Am E A7 Dm  
Я спросил у фикуса: "Где же мой единственный?"  
  
Dm Am H7 E  
Фикус не ответил мне, выкину его.  
  
Am E A7 Dm  
Уток в парке покормил - где же мой единственный?  
  
Dm Am H7 E  
Может, видел кто из них друга своего?  
  
  
У людей я спрашивал: "Где же мой единственный?"  
Люди не запомнили - короток их век...  
Я спросил у облака: "Где же мой единственный?"  
На лицо посыпался робкий первый снег...  
  
Я спросил у демонов: "Где же мой единственный?"  
"В Преисподней нет таких, кроме Сатаны!"  
Сатану не спрашивал - не самоубийца я:  
Всем он славен и хорош, только он - не ты...  
  
Всадников я спрашивал: "Где же мой единственный?"  
"Мы втроем не при делах, лучше Смерть спроси."  
Бросился я спрашивать, где же мой единственный?!  
Вдруг и правда уволок, Боже упаси!..  
  
Некого мне спрашивать, где же мой единственный,  
Мой Начало из начал до конца времен.  
Снова одиночество, одному не выстоять.  
Пусть оно пригрезилось, будто страшный сон!..  
  
\- С добрым утром, дорогой! Отчего печалишься?  
И лежишь калачиком, грустно трешь глаза?  
Я иду и думаю: "Как там Кроули милый мой?"  
Я на вечер в Ритце нам столик заказал!  
  
Зря ты не послушался...  
(Я спросил у фикуса...)  
Кроули, меньше нужно спать...  
(Я спросил у всадников...)  
Кофе принесу в кровать...  
(Я спросил у облака...)  
Психотравмы - прочитать...  
(Я спросил у ангела...)  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вредный совет про рождественские гирлянды и аудиокниги.

Если в вашей личной жизни маловато изменений,  
Если лучший друг зовет вас только вместе побухать -  
Нужно действовать хитрее. Скоро праздник, намекните,  
Что давно настало время что-то в жизни поменять.

Перед этим вы терпеньем на полгода запаситесь,  
(Вы - везунчик и красавчик, вам ужасно повезло!)  
Пару дюжин книг для взрослых на рекордер запишите  
И подбросьте на крылечко (это мило и смешно).

От такой литературы оторваться невозможно -  
Пусть краснеет и бледнеет, поддаваясь силе слов,  
И, когда наступит время, к неизбежным измененьям  
Будет лучший друг морально и физически готов.

Нужен уровень покруче, чем наушники распутать -  
Ваши тонкие намеки друга точно посетят,  
Если вы ему в Сочельник намекнете про подарки,  
И притащите гирлянду (где-то метров шестьдесят).

И когда наступит полночь, вы запутайтесь в гирлянде,  
И кричите: "Помогите!!!" очень громко во весь рот.  
Друг ваш бросится на помощь, и получится, конечно,  
Офигительно и круто вместе встретить Новый год!


	4. Это все не пройдет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вольный стихотворный перевод Good Omens: Lockdown с ПОВом Кроули. Написано до всех пояснений Нила Геймана про сон до июля, а потом до октября... я правда думала, что нашему змею не наплевать на эпидемию. =)

Это все не пройдет, если просто не замечать.  
Мор гуляет по свету, мы прячемся по домам.  
Из стратегии только Непостижимый план...

-Что?  
-Да так, ничего, я, наверно, скучаю сам.  
Представляешь, я счастлив - не полностью, но почти.  
Никаких посещений впервые за двести лет!  
Я учусь по книжкам готовить и суши есть  
В одиночестве, раз сейчас со мной друга нет.  
Как ты там? Ты, наверное, времени не терял?  
Ведь кому, как не демону, правила нарушать?  
\- Я, конечно, мог бы. Но... Непостижимый план.  
Устранился. Не буду врачам мешать.  
Если хочешь, дождись меня на заре -  
Тихий шелест чешуек по мостовой.  
Люди скажут: "Ого, мистер Фелл, это точно к вам!  
Заберите его себе, он приполз домой!"  
Будем печь пироги, пить разное, строить план,  
Как бороться со смертью, из взглядов прогнать тоску...  
(Это все не закончится просто, если просто не замечать.  
Ты позволь, откройся, попробую, помогу...)  
\- Извини, но сейчас разве можно идти гулять?  
Вся планета сидит, закрытая на засов.  
Я увижу тебя попозже, когда решат,  
Что беда миновала, и что пандемия - все.  
\- На смартфоне поставлю дату. Июнь, июль?..

...Мы сидим по норкам, отдали Тебе ключи.  
Я неправильный демон, Всевышняя, - я такой,  
Не могу молчать, даже если кричат - молчи.  
Это все не пройдет, даже если я лягу спать.  
Человечество вымрет? Их будет ужасно жаль!  
Понимаю, Всевышняя - снова Тебе решать,  
Но прошу, не сделай неверный шаг.


End file.
